Little Kage
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Being raised by your father who's a Shadow Lord might not be easy but for Ashlethen that's all she has to work with since her mother's gone. On the other hand Moria's a single father trying to take the title Pirate King while dealing with a small baby. So far he's just trying not to lose his mind.
1. Chapter 1: Born In The Shadows

**I'll only say this for this one chapter! I do not own One piece in any way!**

Crying of a newborn was the only sound to be heard throughout the entire mansion. The master of said mansion was looking down upon a fresh corpse that a few seconds ago was a breathing woman giving birth to her baby. A single tear slid down the long neck of the master as he held his crying daughter within his arms.

Two servants pulled a sheet over the woman's body and pushed the table away as the good doctor walked towards his master.

"She was a real fighter Moria, alas, so was the baby inside of her". Hogsback sighed. "Even with my medical skills I couldn't do anything to save her from death". He glanced up at Moria who was now looking down at the crying child wrapped up in a soft blanket.

_"Such great sorrows these two souls must now go through, truly they have my condolences"._ Hogsback thought.

"I told her that she would die if she wanted to have a child". Moria said. "She was persistent so I gave her that wish of hers, but hell why did she have to die to only catch a glimpse of our child"? Another tear slipped down his long neck and landed beside the good doctor.

"What are you going to name the babe"? Hogsback questioned.

"Ashlethen Gecko Grace Moria". Moria smiled. "Our daughter should at least her mother's middle name for her middle name like she would've wanted". The crying child seemed to stop weeping at the sound of her name and only smirked as her father took notice of that and glanced down at her.

"She would be so proud of little Ashley". Hogsback said.

"Yes, yes she would if she weren't already at peace". Moria sighed.

Nearing the door the doctor turned his sight upon the dead body and then at the new body.

"Truly birth and death are the two miracles of life". He whispered.

Hogsback took his leave to leave the two alone.

Little Ashlethen grabbed her father's enormous finger as he held it out for her. He even managed to laugh a little when she tried to wrap her two little arms all the way around finger but physically failing to do so.

"You like your name my little angel"? He asked softly.

The baby seemed to nod her head as she stroked over the glove's fabric. Moria's smirk grew back to its normal size and he carried the small child out of the room.

**A few minutes later…..**

Three small zombies took notice of their master's return to his room as the open door revealed his silhouette. "Master-sama"! They cheered. He paid them no mind as he lowered Ashlethen down into her crib and covered her up. The three of them looked into the crib and smiled as the baby refused to let go of her father.

"Aw, Master-sama she has shadow swirled eyes like yourself"! Bao said. "Brown hair that turns red as it ends, sharp triangular teeth, and horns".

"Little master-sama even has purple nails like yourself Master-sama"! Nin pointed out.

Gyoro questioned. "Seems as if Mistress-sama's genes only went in with the hair. Master-sama where is Mistress-sama"

The baby looked over at the three figures beside her and tilted her head as she had no clue what they were when they looked away from her. She showed no fear at the zombies but just showed pure interest at what they were. Moria watched as his daughter's curiosity was kept on the little zombies.

"Listen you three are to watch her while I tend to a new corpse we have in stock". He said sadly.

Bao gasped, "Then she isn't among us anymore"!?

Moria sighed, "I lost her soul but I will not lose her body". The little zombies stayed beside the child's crib as their master left to see his mistress for the last time.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao looked over into the crib and saw their master's and late mistress' baby sleeping ever so quietly. Little Ashlethen had no idea of the pain around her, but then again maybe that was for the best.

**Within the second freezer of the smaller mansion…**

Soulless zombies hung in the air by what seemed to be meat hooks while they were being kept fresh by the severely cold temperature. At the entrance to the freezer a small table was kept steady as the woman's body was placed upon it. Hogsback was conversing with Moria about reanimation of the body but was shot down with each suggestion.

"Moria we can easily find another shadow for her lifeless body like you found me a shadow my beloved Cindry"! The doctor stated.

"Ashlethen does need a mother, but I would rather die than let her be raised by someone else's spirit"! Moria barked. "All I want is for you to contain the body as for the time being, and now find me an actual way to bring people back from the dead"!

The good doctor stormed off into his lab as he found auguring with his master was a waste of time.

Gecko Moria watched as his beloved was placed in a solid white coffin and sealed away in a safe for safe keeping. Once the servants went away he walked over to the safe and placed a single black rose on top of it. He whispered, "A single rose for my rose". The fog swirling around in the freezer became thick as the door was shut and the dead were left to rest until possible resurrection.

**I plan to have more written soon so please wait until then! Reviewing and reading are two things you can do while you wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Close To The Heart

**Continuation from the last chapter…..**

* * *

Another sharp and ear piercing cry flooded the entire mansion within seconds. Being the middle of the night everyone was woken up by the ear drowning noise, but at least almost everyone wasn't right next to the sound.

Once more Gecko Moria was jerked awake by his crying child for about the hundredth time that night, and tiredly yawned as he walked over to her crib. He questioned on how a seven inch baby could make such a ruckus over milk.

The young babe certainly had her father's sharp voice but thankfully it was softened when she wasn't crying. Although it did make Moria rethink about how loud he usually yelled.

It has been about three days since Ashlethen's birth and so far every single person within Thriller Bark was completely sleep deprived from her insomnia. Not one person was able to get any work done within those days due to the baby waking up every ten minutes crying her eyes out and wailing at the top of her lungs.

At the time being Moria watched over his young as she greedily suckled down the milk from her bottle. Once Ash had had her fill her father gently placed her back into her crib to sleep until her next crying fit. The three little personal zombies to the master crawled out from hiding from the noise and stood by the crib again.

"Master-sama is little master-sama going to continue to do this for much longer"? Nin questioned.

"We've heard complaints from all the servants about this issue". Gyoro stated. "Frankly they're just fed up with not having any sleep".

"I still can't believe that little Ashley can make such a glass breaking sound". Bao sighed.

Their statements were just a waste of breath since Moria was way too exhausted to say anything about them. All he did after putting his daughter down was fall back on his own bed and instantly fall back to sleep. His slumber was cut short only seconds later by another shriek coming from his baby.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao covered their ears back up and fled back to their hiding spots trying to drown out the never-ending cry.

"_Ashlethen please be quiet"!_ The shadow lord pleaded within his thoughts.

He dragged himself back up and held a second bottle up to her when he saw that her teary eyes were looking right up at him and she had stopped crying. _"What do you want other than eat little one"!? _He felt that his stress was on the point that it was about to drive him insane.

After looking at the little baby some more he only sighed and sat down with her. At this point Moria was wishing that Ashlethen's mother was here. She would know how to handle this situation with the young baby, but she wasn't here right now and that left him being a single father who didn't have any clue what he was doing.

The little baby started to climb up the material of the Shadow Lord's glove when she found herself being positioned back within her father's arms. In which she leaned over to his hand and she bit right into it. Moria nearly dropped her as he felt her tiny, yet very sharp, fangs puncture his skin.

"Ashlethen…let go of my hand this instant". He grumbled trying not to curse.

Ash released her fangs and just continued to stare up at her father wanting to be forgiven. Though all the said father did was start to place the young baby back within her crib to sleep so that he would be able to sleep himself.

Blood.

Blood had to have shot out of everyone's ears by a freaking sound breaking shriek that came out of the small baby.

The three had come out of hiding once the crying had stopped but now they scrambled into hiding again while their master didn't know rather to hurl over in utter pain or check to see if he was deaf. All he did do though was instantly bring the child right back up to his chest.

The room went silent.

The room went silent?

Quickly he looked down to see if it was true, but all he saw was his daughter snuggled up close to his heart fast asleep. The Shadow Lord didn't even question it at this point but all he did was lie back against the wall and started to fall asleep where he was. Moria smirked, "Goodnight my Ashlethen, goodnight my little Kage". He pulled a small blanket over his arm that also covered up his baby girl and practically fainted.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers! Yes I plan on continuing with this story! Till next time my readers! :J**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears Of An Angel

**Continuation for this story…..**

Since that one night, two days ago, Moria found that his little baby wouldn't cry within his arms and cried when she left them. Ash's insomnia even seemed to go away as long as she was right beside her father's chest to hear his heartbeat which lured her to sleep like a soothing lullaby. Although Moria's arms eventually got tired and he moved the small babe onto his shoulder right beside his neck. He felt uneasy about having Ashlethen up there but he found that the small infant loved seeing everything from a ten foot height.

The two's situation right now was, for the first time in days, going ever so smoothly.

It was morning- er, night- or whatever it was on Thriller Bark when the Moria family had just sat down for breakfast or whatever meal is was supposed to be. Ashley of course had been filled up with milk since she had awoke and was now watching her father from her playpen as he read over a newspaper while trying to get his own fill.

"Damn it I hate it when the World Government sends me these boring warnings about Whitebeard and his crew". He sighed in a bored tone. "Those pirates never come around this area anyway so why am I getting these shitty papers? Damn government isn't worth my concern-"

His real concern whimpered for his attention snapped out at him for not being snapped out in the first place. The giant looked down at his whining baby and tried to calm her with a smile no matter how pissed off he was at the moment.

"Ashlethen please let daddy finish up with his meal". Moria referred to himself. "I'll tend to you in a second little one".

He didn't know why Ashlethen wanted to take up his time right now when she was surrounded with about a thousand teddy bears. Moria smiled on remembering how his love said that they had to make sure that their baby would have enough toys. Alas, so far none of them caught her interest in the slightest bit.

The pen was right beside the table and only five or six feet from the Shadow Lord but that wasn't good enough for the little baby. Gyoro, Nin, and Bao tried to distract the young child from the outside world of the pen but since they weren't allowed inside with her they tried making ridicules faces to catch the baby's interest. The child just stared at the unusual creatures and stuck her tongue out at them. Right now her mind was set on getting her father's attention and nothing was going to distract her.

Once more she whimpered and whined and he father only stroked her head for a few seconds before stopping. The baby seemed to snap at him when his hand went away and started whining again. She did that till Moria finally stressfully sighed and placed her beside his neck on his shoulder. He glanced down to make sure she was staying where he sat her before returning to his papers.

Ash seeing her father too busy to play she turned her sights on the enormous table that seemed to stretch out forever. Different objects were placed upon the table and having not actually seen actual food before they baffled the young Moria completely. Though those different objects also seemed to stretch down the room forever as well like the table.

She leaned back after practically seeing what this room's purpose was and crawled inside of her father's scarf he had around his neck today. After checking up on where his eyes were placed (still on that damn paper) she gave a pathetic yawn and snuggled up beside the long slender neck of her parent's.

Moria looked down at his young baby and smirked upon seeing her sound asleep. Sadly their moment didn't last. Hogsback, Cindry, and Absalom burst through the doors to the dining room without even knocking.

Little Ashlethen's nap was ruined right then and there and she started to cry in exhaustion. The three of them had no clue what they did and just stared as Moria calmed the tiny baby as he placed her within his arms and close to his heart. Nin, Gyoro, and Bao walked over to the human, corpse, and lion man and quickly explained.

"You just need to be quiet"! They hissed in a hushed voice. "Poor little master-sama can't sleep when you aren't"!

"Master-sama I've heard about your loss but I came here to see the cute little baby girl". Absalom stated. The three leapt up and smacked him on top of the head for waking young Ash again.

He held out his arm to blow them away with his bazooka when the three whacked him over the head with a frying pan in order to make sure he didn't blow the room up or anyone in it. They then started to drag the human lion's body out of the giant room while Cindry and Hogsback where left to converse with their master.

Once she stopped crying again she nuzzled up beside her father's chest and seemed to be lightly snoring.

"I've come to check up on the little newborn but it seems I've come at a bad time". Hogsback quietly chuckled.

"Yes, yes you have doctor". Cindry agreed darkly.

"Damn you both"! Moria barked in a hush tone. "You have to look at my daughter now"!?

He groaned upon seeing the two of them nod their heads slowly.

At the smaller mansion inside the doctor's laboratory…..

Ashlethen started to tear up again for having been placed on top of a cold weighing scale while also being held away from her father. Cindry held the poor thing down and since she was a zombie she didn't feel the nails from the little baby being dug into her wrist.

"Truly your daughter is baffling to science"! Hogsback said with a smirk. "A seven inch baby weighing in at about a couple of ounces is unbelievable! You're over twenty feet tall and yet she's so petite and small. Little Ashley might as well be a kitten at this rate"!

"She's not a kitten"! Moria growled.

Cindry brought the very little baby back over to her father and he instantly grabbed the small child and held her back within his arms.

"Now I only have one prescription," Hogsback stated. "Feed the little child and let her grow! Seriously I expected the child to at least be three and half feet in height at birth"!

Ash whimpered over the loud yelling and then quickly started to tear up again. The Shadow Lord quickly just nodded in response to the doctor's words and fazed the two back to back to Mast Mansion with the use of his powers.

The two returned to the master bedroom and little Ashley seemed to be clawing at her father's glove material. As he looked down he saw the poor little thing rubbing her growling belly in hunger and he smirked a bit over the cute sight. Moria placed the little baby down in her crib for a small nap after feeding her again and walked out onto his balcony.

"Oh my love if only you were still here to see our cute angel right now". Moria smiled in grief. "Although I guess you're the actual cute angel right now, but I guess beautiful is a better fitting word".

His smile broke as he saw a red light burst into fragments in the distance.

"Not now…." The shadow lord hissed.

**Till the next chapter I write and post up my readers! Kishishish, review till then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Caretakers For Life

**Continuation from the last chapter where we left off from…..**

Cindry opened the door to the master bedroom and quickly had her small master placed within her arms by her father. Moria didn't even have time to explain what was going on before he rushed out the door leaving his defenseless newborn with the zombie female. When she looked down at the tiny baby she saw that the poor thing was wrapped up in a black silky blanket sleeping away.

"Gyoro, Nin, and Bao if you're in here I need you three to come here right now". Cindry requested silently.

The three came tumbling out of nowhere and quietly came running up to the much taller figure. She placed Ashlethen within the three of their arms just to make sure that she would be held up before she went walking around the room. Naturally the three zombies would've stopped her from snooping around in their master's room but their little master was the main issue at the time. They went over to her crib and gently placed the little baby back into it. Then they started to freak out about the undead female.

"C-Cindry what're you looking for"? Bao asked in a hushed voice. "Cause you know we're not allowed to mess with any of Master-sama's stuff".

She sighed, "I was just looking for where you guys keep Ashley's baby toys, bottles, and extra clothes. Weird how Master-sama has so many his size though….but the reason being is because I need to give her a bath since she smells like grog, but her father mourning so much now would have you all bathe her more often. So how long has she had on these same clothes I saw her in when Doctor Hogsback checked on her"?

When the female looked back at the zombie trio they just looked at her like she was just talking in a completely different language. They each received knots on their heads.

"You three carry her to the bath and then take her to the tailor zombie once she's so clean she sparkles". Cindry said. "I'll meet you at the tailor's when you get there".

Once the undead female walked out of the room and slammed the door as she left. Instantly Ashlethen broke into tears. The three covered their ears up as one of the windows cracked.

"FA"! She cried. "FAAA"!

Bao gently picked his little master out of her crib and started to bounce her. After a couple of seconds she calmed down and just stared at the three with watery eyes.

"Oh that was so cute she tried to say father". Gyoro weakly laughed.

Nin sighed, "Yeah and she tried to break the windows and blow out our eardrums".

"Nin stop complaining that just means that Ashlethen is extremely clever for her young age". Bao snapped. "I guess a couple of days counts as old anyway. Come on guys little master-sama needs a bath".

The other two opened up the door and Bao hurriedly walked out with Ash in his arms, and as they reached the bathroom Nin and Gyoro repeated their past action.

Other servants were already in the room cleaning and ready to act at any order given. Although most of them stopped at the sight of a new face.

"Oi, oi Bao who is that"? A tall zombie that looked like a cat and a human questioned.

"Master-sama's daughter little master Ashlethen-sama". He said. "Start up a bath for her if you would".

Given a couple of seconds for the bathtub to fill up and the water to warm up it was ready for their small master. They only had one slight problem…

"Go in the water Ashlethen-sama"! Nin barked trying to remain calm.

She'd clawed at the three and any other zombies that tried to place her in the tub with her sharp nails. This tiny infant severely refused to be wet.

Another attempted slash at their faces and the servants gave up. Gyoro set little Ash down and leaned up against the side of the bathtub with sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Nin gasped, "Ashley sure as heck gives one heck of a fight".

Bao weakly laughed, "Ashes has her father's rage and will".

"I don't think that you all should be lying around at a time like this". An unknown voice said.

They turned their heads and saw Cindry looking down upon them. She walked over and picked little Ash off the floor and softly started whispering into her pointed ear. The servants watched in amazement as she easily slipped the young baby into the tub.

"All Ash needed was a calming voice and reassurance". Cindry stated. "Although since all of you men I can see why you already went and tried to shove her in the water".

After they cleaned Ashlethen up they wrapped her up in a silky towel. Cindry carried the baby to the tailors with the three following close behind. Once the three zombies pushed opened the door all the way the undead female strolled in and walked to the old tailor zombie.

He took out his eye and held it in front of his tiny master. Ash tried to bat at the eye but he quickly put it back in his head.

"We need you to make a complete wardrobe for Ashlethen". Cindry explained.

"Heehee, alright but all of you will need to stand aside while I work". He chuckled. "Only because she's going to squirm and is completely going to hate being measured. I'm talking about you three mostly".

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao stood straight with their backs against the wall having to hear their little master whine and have to be forced not to go their young master's side.

A portrait sighed, "This is a sad day for the personal zombies of the Moria family".

Once the old zombie finished up he let the three be the first to see Ashlethen. "Alright Ashes' ready-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before they went dashing to the table in the center of the room. They climbed onto a stool that set beside the table and looked at their tiny master.

"Oh master Ashlethen-sama you're so cute"! They cheered.

The tailor smiled, "Of course she does. Silk is the only material fit for her kind of skin and her kind of skin tone, but the colors were a bit difficult. Dark royal blue to match Ashes' pale skin while black jeans with a silver belt to complete the look".

"Master-sama will love it"! Bao smirked. "Oh tailor where is master-sama right now"?

"He might be in his dance hall right now but I don't know I just work here". He said.

"Come on little master-sama your father will want to see this". Gyoro smiled.

Bao gently scooped Ashlethen up in his arms and they dashed out of the room. The tailor looked over at Cindry who was just about to walk out the door herself.

"Oi, oi are you following them"? He asked.

"Sorry but I have to finish up my designs for little master-sama". Cindry said. "The master bedroom could use a bit of a woman's touch".

The portrait zombie sighed, "Moria-sama's not going to like this".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Till next time readers/reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heir Of The Souls

**Continuation from the fourth chapter where we last left off from in this story…**

Pure darkness and the cries of confused humans was the only certain fact if one was to enter the Dance Hall, but that wasn't the case with the three personal zombies of the master and little master. They silently dashed into the room as a lifeless body was being carried out by spider mice and went straight to their highest commander.

"M-Master-sama we're sorry to bother you b-but we've come with a little s-surprise". Bao stuttered a bit.

Four lifeless bodies hit the ground followed by the groan of Gecko Moria. Only because the last time there was a surprise for him Absalom ended up wearing a Speedo for a week and no one enjoyed that.

He sighed, "What is it this time"?

He leaned down and saw his tiny infant dressed up in an outfit similar to his own but the colors were the difference between the two.

"Oh Ashlethen you're simply adorable," Moria smirked happily. "Kishishish, truly such cuteness can only come from one as tiny as you are"!

He gently tickled the little baby and enjoyed hearing the little sounds of laughter from the tiny baby as she was given attention.

The pirates that were supposed to have their shadows stolen just watched with a sweat drop coming from their foreheads from having seen a completely fearsome Shichibukai coo to his newborn baby.

"Man this is a hell lot scarier than getting our shadows taken away". One grumbled.

A spider mouse bitch slapped him and webbed up his mouth. Then it turned to the other humans that were tied up. "Anyone else going to make a rude comment about our Master-sama"? It hissed. The men quickly shut their traps and quickly developed a phobia between Arachnophobia and Muriphobia.

The three stood by their master's chair watching him while he worked while they tried to keep Ashlethen nearby since she kept trying to crawl away. She growled at the three zombies but they carried her back to the enormous seat and the pattern continued for a while. After have setting her down for the tenth time in a row the small and very much undead servants were out of energy.

"Ugh, first she tries to make us deaf by crying," Gyoro sighed.

"then she claws at us," Nin groaned.

"and then little master-sama just ends up making us exhausted at the end of the day". Bao moaned.

At that moment they looked around themselves and found no tiny baby beside either one of them. To be precise little Ashes was crawling near the opened coffins that had people that still had their shadows. The three slowly brought themselves to their feet and fell on their faces in utter exhaustion.

Ashlethen crawled near a tied up man but he didn't notice her until he sighed in relief that his shadow wasn't the next to be taken.

"What in the name of hell is that thing"? The man questioned.

His crewmen looked over at him and saw the horned baby. Obviously these guys weren't stupid, or at least as much as we know they weren't, because after two seconds they tried to pounce on the poor baby. Maybe they thought that they could've used her as some sort of ransom so they could walk out of Thriller Bark with a shadow.

Once the men tried to catch the baby they found themselves unable to move less than they already could. "Holy crap"! A human yelled.

The human's shadows were all squished up together since the men tried to catch Ash but they instantly found out that someone in the room had frozen their shadows.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao watched what had happened and rushed over to their little master in which picking her up out of harm's way, but what they saw shocked them. Ashlethen had grabbed a tiny fist full of shadows and was able to control their movements.

"_BUT NO ONE BUT MASTER-SAMA CAN USE THE POWERS! SO HOW DOES ASHLEY-SAMA"!? _The three freaked out within their thoughts trying not to scream.

"Little master-sama drop those shadows"! Bao barked in hushed voice.

He obtained another slash mark on his arms and a glare from the baby when she let go of the shadows. The humans quickly freaked out and backed away from the infant.

"DEMON CHILD"!

"FREAK"!

"MONSTER"!

Ashlethen started to cry and that instantly caught Moria's attention. Without haste he picked her out of the three's arms and started to calm her.

The three glared at the men. "How dare you, you bastards. May our Master-sama slit your throats instead of steals your souls".

Even though the men were six times the little zombies' height the servants' words sent shivers down their spines.

Another body hit the floor now without a shadow which turned the three's heads at their master.

"Doppelman"!? Bao questioned.

"Where're the masters"!? The other two yelled.

The clone smirked and pointed at the open door. Bao was the first to walk out of the door with Gyoro and Nin right behind him.

"This just isn't our day". Nin groaned.

Bao sighed, "Well it isn't over yet cause we have to tell Moria-sama about Ash-sama's power, and something tells me that that isn't going to go over well".

"Oh joy". Gyoro moaned sarcastically.

They followed the cries of their young master down the candle lit hallway. Shadows spiraled from the ceiling and deeply sank into the floor as screams of grown men rang throughout the mansion. Now a life on Thriller Bark is being questioned.

**Till the next chapter my readers/reviewers. You may now read over this as many times as you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6: Troublesome Servants

**Continuation from the fifth chapter of this story into the sixth chapter of this story…..**

As the two masters neared their bedroom, the youngest crying her eyes out, her father was the one that simply glanced at the female zombie slowly exiting the room. He almost stopped but then again he didn't give a shit about what the crap she was just doing so why should he be concerned?

The very second he opened the door his jaw dropped and Cindry walked right back into the room to hear the master's reply on its new look.

"Cindry…what the hell have you done with my room"!? Moria ranted.

She looked up at him, "I added more silky curtains, a bottle warmer for Ashlethen, placemats that have zombie animals on them, another playpen, a wardrobe for Ashlethen's new clothes the tailor made, and I got rid of every sharp object that you had in here. Although I left your leather, spiked jackets in your closet after I put baby locks on the balcony's door, entrance's door, and the closet's doors".

He tried to get inside his closet to make sure the female didn't scratch his jackets when he soon found that the baby lock had him locked as well.

"Also since most of your clothes smelled like booze I had some servants take them to be washed and dried". She said. "We can't have our littlest master-sama scented with grog now do we".

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao had just got to the room and gasped at the very sight of the intense changes to it. Then they managed to find their hiding spots just in case their master was planning at yelling his very high lungs out at Cindry.

Moria simply just set Ashlethen down in her crib and raised his hand that when it smacked the female zombie he would make sure it actually hurt her. "Insolent, little bitch…"

As her body collided with the floor she slowly just got back up again and blinked casually as if nothing had happened. No words, no whines, and no tears came from the undead servant. She just stayed quiet.

"I have the damn right mind to decapitate you and smash your puny head where it rolls"! Moria hissed venomously. "If it weren't for Hogsback's interest in your so called "beauty" I wouldn't have even wasted my time on a poor soul like yourself! Now you-"

The Shadow Lord was interrupted by the cries of his baby and his eye twitched as he found himself cradling a little child instead of scolding a dead lady. The three poked their heads out of their hiding spots and frowned when they saw that their master wasn't finished yelling at some other servant other than them.

"Fa"! Ashlethen whined.

Instantly a smirk spread across Moria's face from hearing his baby talk and he gently stroked Ashes' hair out of her face. "Cindry you may leave, but never freaking do this shit to my room ever again".

"_I shall keep that in mind if you ever plan on having another child with another female in this lifetime_". Cindry thought to herself.

She slammed the large door loudly on her way out and Moria only rolled his eyes at the childish action done by the very undead bitch. The three came out into the open and stood by their master as he was now giving Ashlethen her bottle to feed from.

"Master-sama"! They whined.

Moria looked down upon them, "What"?

"Why'd you let that defiant servant get away with her actions"? Bao asked.

Moria sighed, "Ashlethen seems to like the way has been redecorated and I didn't know about this child safety shit and other stuff so yeah I'll leave it this way for now anyway. Besides I don't feel like changing it right now anyway".

The three remained quiet after that and just stood around awkwardly until they suddenly just ran out of the room. Their master paid their action no mind and laid back for a nap.

* * *

The Shadow Lord awoke to someone yanking on his ear and yelling extremely loud in it in order to wake him. His shadow clone restrained the person and he found himself faced with his pink haired subject.

"WHERE IS MY KUMACY"!? Perona shrieked.

Moria glanced down onto the floor and saw the bear's head without its body. "At least the shadow still works".

Perona burst into a rage of tears and had her nails outstretched to the sleeping baby in her master's arms. Doppelman and Moria exchanged glances before he put his child down with her crib so that he could deal with this unique situation.

"Why is your bear's head in my room anyway Perona"?

She glared at him devilishly, "How should I know!? Last time I saw him he was being quiet for once while I was looking for my tea party supplies"!

He sighed and felt a headache about to come plague him. "Gyoro, Nin, Bao come take this head elsewhere and find its damn body"!

The three stumbled into the room and quickly came and picked up the decapitated head. Then Doppelman set the crying princess outside the door with them. She slumped down and began to pout and sulk about this whole mess.

"Don't worry Perona-sama we saw his body near the generals' part of the mansion". Bao said. "You see we wanted to get little master-sama a toy that was part shadow, and Kumacy was the closet zombie to a toy that we could think of for a baby. Although when we took him by the generals they were training and someone's sword sliced his head clean off".

She put Bao in a headlock to try and kill him after that but stopped when she remembered that putting people in headlocks isn't cute and you can't kill zombies. Instead she threw several ghosts through the three until they seemed like scarred, stoned children.

"W-Why would you little beast do this to my beloved Kumacy"!? Perona sobbed. "Doesn't that little master have enough toys being Moria-sama's daughter and all"!?

Gyoro shuddered, "Little master Ashlethen-sama has master Moria-sama's Shadow-Shadow devilfruit powers so we thought it would be a good idea at the time being. Although now we're thinking otherwise since we don't want to be negative again".

The pink haired female stopped sobbing and an evil, twisted smirk ran across her face. Two of her ghosts picked up the decapitated bear head and followed her down the hallway.

The three got back up onto their feet and didn't even care that Perona had left.

Nin groaned, "That's it I'm calling it a night- er day- or whatever time it is"!

"Agreed". The other two sighed.

Before they opened up the door Bao stopped the two. "Wait should we tell master-sama about Ashes' powers right now"?

"Just let him find out on his own time". Nin said.

"We've had a hard day so let's just call it one". Gyoro moaned.

The three returned to their each individual beds and instantly fell into them. Right after that Ashlethen began to cry her eyes out and squealing at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this here story! :D You may now read this chapter as many times as you want and review it if you please to!**


	7. Chapter 7: Princesses Of Ghost And Soul

**To help you guys out with this chapter's beginning I'll reveal to you all that Ashlethen's birthday is May 31****st****.**

**Continuation from the sixth chapter of this story into the seventh chapter of this story…..**

* * *

The next morning was a very unique day for Thriller Bark's crew and captain. In a nutshell it was Perona's birthday, which is June 7th, and pink decorations were freaking everywhere.

Mast Mansion had an entire spiral of a pink sheet twisted upon it while the two smaller sails had two pink bows tied to them. In the ghost princess's garden everything, even the plants, was freaking pink, but then again everything in the garden is always freaking pink.

**AN: (So much freaking pink shit that it's gonna haunt my best nightmares.)**

Kumacy even had his head sewn back on with pink stitches the night before by Doctor Hogsback for this special occasion. Alas, the whole low voice couldn't be fixed still which was the only thing that seemed to be the princess's only irritating problem.

Moria had allowed Perona to use his Dance Hall for her party to make up for the whole accident yesterday, but that wasn't good enough for her since she called it even when he would have to show up for her party this year. There was only one extra condition after that…..

The great Shadow Lord was sitting on his throne wearing a completely pink tuxedo and wearing a grim frown upon his face. The little Shadow Lord was dressed in a pink one piece outfit and had clawed out the pink bow that was once in her brown and red hair. She also seemed to be pouting about coming to a party like this.

There were three entirely pink, six foot cakes surrounded by an entire buffet table and had all of Perona's zombie animal subjects lurking nearby that area. The said princess was going through her gifts that the zombie animals got for her with the freshly stitched up Kumacy by her side and remaining silent so he wouldn't get smacked. Most of the gifts, however, where what she got every year: dresses, bows, makeup, brushes, other clothes, and stuffed animal toys. Judging by the color of everything else that day most of the gifts were pink as well and the presents.

The three, who were, oh my gosh, also wearing freaking pink, came running up to their master trying to escape the girly, high pitched squeals of the princess. "Is today over yet or at least this party, master-sama"?

Moria sighed, "In my mind its over anyway but right now I know that I'll be having pink nightmares for a week after this whole thing is over".

His personal servants stood by him and like him stayed far away from the pink crowd as they possibly could. Although the crowd spread back to them when Perona suddenly threw a huge metal contraption off of the balcony.

"HOW DARE ABSALOM GIVE ME A BEAR-TRAP FOR MY BIRTHDAY"!

Several snickers were heard but were then followed by several moans of negative thoughts. Even Moria smirked a bit but then recalled that he was stuck here until the princess got tired of her party and declared it over. Luckily for everyone that would be soon since the princess usually liked to collect her presents and cake before she left.

"Fa"!

The shadow lord looked at his daughter and saw her squirming to free herself of her pink outfit that anyone could tell that she hated to be in. "Sorry my little angel but _some servants_ just had to go and steal a bear just to get it decapitated".

Instantly the three bowed their heads in shame and glanced at one another knowing that they were keeping a secret from their master.

* * *

Later Perona and her ghosts came over to them with a freaking huge gift being hauled right behind her. Moria's eye twitched because he saw by the Brick Bat wrapping paper that that was his gift to her.

"Oh master-sama I wanted to open your present in front of you, and in case it totally sucks I can yell it right at your face instead of later when you're sleeping"!

Moria sighed, "Yes because it's not like you've never ranted in front of me and done it once again when I was napping. Just keep it quiet this time when I'm sleeping cause of Ashlethen and everything".

The ghost princess rolled her eyes at the mention of the baby's name and tore off the wrapping paper instantaneously after that. She gasped at the very sight of the object placed inside the box and then squealed very loudly as she got her servants to tear off the walls of the box.

"Master-sama what did you get her"? The three questioned.

"A pink zombie pony"! Perona smiled.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao all three stared at their master rubbing his temple and trying not to yell the crap out of her for being so annoying right now.

"Oh master-sama thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you"!

The Shadow Lord tried to grin a bit, "It's recently deceased and heavily stitched in case someone might throw you and the pony out of the Mast Mansion".

Thankfully Perona didn't catch what he said due to being overwhelmed with total zombie pony joy. She settled herself on top of its saddle and made it stroll across the entire room six damn times.

Moria set Ashes down in the three's arms and went to fetch himself aspirin so that he could leave this party for a few, short, blessed minutes. Although in a few short seconds the three lost sight of the little shadow child. Since she and everything else in the room but the walls was pink Gyoro, Nin, and Bao instantly started to panic and instantly started to search the whole room for their tiny master.

Perona got off of her new pony and stood in front of her three large, pink cakes since it was now time for her to blow out the candles, grab her gifts, declare the party over, and then leave.

"Kumacy lift me up so I can reach the top so I can blow out the candles"! She demanded.

The bear silently lifted her up but as he did the cake began to tilt and so did the other two. Right as everyone saw that the cakes were tilting they fell right over and onto everyone, the gifts, and practically everywhere.

Bao, Nin, and Gyoro were the first ones out of the cake mess and saw that little Ashlethen was sitting right behind were the desserts once stood. Perona and Kumacy were the next ones out of the mess and the three covered up their ears for what was to come next.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY CUTE LITTLE PARTY!? WAAAAAAAAAHH! MORIA-SAMA! KUMACY HOLD ME! WAAAAAHHH"!

Moria came back into the room the next second and had half the right mind to just look at what had become of the room and just continue to keep walking by, but his daughter was the only reason he went back into that room to hear about this mess.

Ashlethen smirked at the sight of her father and held her arms outstretched as a sign for him to pick her up. "Fa"!

"Oh my little angel your hands are covered with pink icing," Moria cooed. "You didn't cause any mischief did you"?

The Shadow Lord looked at the cake mess around the room and was about to say something when the cute sight of little Ashlethen licking her tiny claws distracted him. Perona, however, was not amused by the pure adorable newborn and instead wished to murder the little thing.

"YOU," She shrieked. "I KEEEEELLLLLL YOU"!

Moria glared down upon the Ghost Princess starting to feel a bit murderess himself if she dared to lay a ghostly finger upon his child. "You're going to try and kill my little Ashlethen"?

Perona took a step back since she knew she would lose in a real fight with her master but her hatred remained the same for Ashes. She simply just ordered the rest of her servants to carry her presents that survived to her room and wait there for her.

Kumacy stood by the door wiping the cake off of his princess, and the princess just continued to glare at the baby Moria. "I hope you know that I am way cuter than you, you little brat"!

Ash started to cry, "FA"!

"To your room Perona or your shadow is placed in a man's body"! Moria barked.

Kumacy walked the crying girl out of the room and shut the door as they left. The wailing was heard until she was down to her room where all the floors and walls concealed the high screams.

The Shadow Lord sat back down on his throne and rubbed his temple hard enough to know that this day wasn't a dream and its agony for him was going to last for a while. Gyoro, Nin, and Bao leaned up against their master's seat and stared out at the huge freaking mess that lied out before them.

"Well this is Ashlethen's first week of life". Bao said.

Gyoro sighed, "More crying is ahead of us? Great just shoot out my eardrums now".

"It could be worse". Nin stated.

The other two glared at him and seemed about ready to curse the shit out of him. "You fool it is freaking worse not even the slightest moment of this week's days have been easy"!

"First Master-sama and all of Thriller Bark lost our beloved Mistress-sama," Bao listed. "Then everyone on the ship loses some of their hearing, Cindry acts like a total bitch,"

Gyoro continued, "We get scratched up like ribbons, we found out that little master Ashlethen-sama has Master-sama's devilfruit powers, and Perona hates Ashlethen to utter hell now until hell freezes over"!

"What about my powers and Ashlethen"!? Moria questioned.

Apparently the three forgot about their master-sama being in the same room with them for a second and their little secret they were keeping from him. They looked up at their master glaring down upon them with an unmerciful expression. "Yes, master-sama"?

"I want to know about Ashlethen and my devilfruit powers".

The three had a sweat drop hanging from their foreheads the entire little explanation about the whole shadow stealing incident with their master. Once they were done they braced themselves for a beating by Doppelman or by Shadow Bats, but they waited and waited and nothing happened to them. They opened their eyes and looked up at their master smirking from ear to ear.

"Dear lord I thought I'd never hear anything but crying and complaints this week," Moria said cheerily. "Although to hear that my daughter has my powers is the best news I've ever heard in my life. It finally explains that whole bear incident to me now, but the reason why you never told me sooner escapes my mind".

His cheery expression turned deadly when he looked back down upon the three and sent them into a whole new kind of sense of scared to death.

"Um, well, we wanted to keep this a secret because we wanted something to cheer you up at the end of the week in case it ended like it ended just now". Bao explained.

Moria continued to glare upon them until he summoned his shadow clone and had him grab the three up and begin to slowly choke them. "Kishish, you three should've known to tell me right at the moment Ashlethen showed signs of using the Shadow-Shadow devilfruit. Though now that you didn't I get to watch you all get choked until I get bored of it".

Each one of the three whimpered slightly but stopped when they finally excepted their punishment for not saying any word about Ashley.

The Shadow Lord felt soft scratching against his neck and looked down at his daughter glaring right back up at him. "Ashlethen are you going against me on this kind of punishment for them"?

"Go, Ni, Ba"! She whined.

Moria raised his eyebrow at his newborn and looked into Ashes cute, little, shadowy, brown eyes. Her little quivering lip and that pouty face, so no wonder her father gave into her will.

The three fell to the floor and Doppelman went over to Moria and saw him softly stroking his daughter and rubbing her back to calm her. Gyoro, Nin, and Bao smiled seeing their little master-sama had saved them from their punishment.

"Fa…" Ashes yawned.

Moria smirked, "Come on little one let's get you to bed. You three can at least stay here and clean up this mess, right Ashley"?

She nodded her head slightly and then snuggled even closer against her father's neck. Doppelman seemed to laugh at the adorable action and followed the two devilfruit users out the door as they left the three to clean up the pink cake mess. So much pink and so much of it everywhere, everywhere.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of the story!**

**Read/Review if you wish. **


	8. Chapter 8: Heaven Transported To Hell

**Continuation from the seventh chapter of this here story into the eighth chapter of this here story…..**

**Two months later from June seventh…**

It was that time of the year when the Shichibukai were to all meet, or at least all try to meet, to follow up on reports. The said reports were usually about pirates killed, placed in jail, or integrated into one of the Warlords' crew, but as previously stated the government does try to get all their asses to headquarters.

One week before Sengoku was supposed to send out the messages to the group of pirates he pushed himself to the point of insanity trying to think of an idea to get them in the same room without killing anyone or anything. Garp usually helped him when these events came around but right now that man was nowhere to be seen.

Sengoku's goat ate each paper that kept falling out of the overfilled trashcan and seemed to be the only one enjoying himself in the room. The master of the goat was face-palming himself just as the large doors to the room were knocked down.

"I HAVE AN IDEA"! Garp smiled.

The fleet admiral frowned, "Well that's a first for me to hear you say, but what the hell is your idea"?

"WE GIVE OUT FREE COOKIES"!

Sengoku simply just walked over to the man and slammed his head into the wall before returning to his seat only to look up and find Tsuru entering the room. "Do you have an idea other than damn cookies"?

The old woman just smirked and sat down at the table to propose her idea.

* * *

**Two days before the meeting…..**

Since the two months from Perona's birthday Ashlethen still hadn't grown an inch but her vocabulary had grown a bit since she could now fully say Gyoro, Nin, and Bao's names. Truly it worried everyone about her size but Gecko Moria, her father, chose to look at it as an advantage if she was to remain small. In which she would be useful for sneaking into places without having to use her inherited shadow powers.

At the time being the little baby was being kept under lock and key in the master bedroom which the locks had been upgraded to being seaprism locks. They got upgraded since the little master almost took a turn for the worst when she nearly escaped out onto the balcony that was inside the room as well.

The Shadow-Shadow devilfruit wasn't the safest thing for the child to inherit since all children are restless. Although that power only meant that she could faze through anything like a shadow like her father could and when she's older she'll be able to control her powers much like her father can.

At the time being Ashlethen glared down at the three from her tall crib that stood thirteen feet off the floor. It wasn't like she didn't want them but right now she wished to see her father at the time. "Father"!

"Please little master-sama you mustn't call out for him right now for he's busy at pirating humans' souls to become king of the seas"! Bao stated.

She stuck her tongue out at the tiny zombie. "No, no Bao"!

The blue zombie just sighed and returned his attention to the poker game he was playing in with the other two. "Ashes has been so difficult lately".

Nin smirked, "She just wants Master-sama around all the time and doesn't know about his shadow stealing to enlarge his army. Though you can't blame her since she is after all a baby, and Ashlethen does love to have her father's attention".

"Bad Nin"! Ash hissed.

Gyoro smirked, "Seems as if she's learned a thing or two from Master-sama as well".

As their game progressed their little master kept crying out for her father, but soon she just started crying. Naturally the three tried to stop her crying and they tried that by climbing up to her crib and trying to distract her. It didn't work out like they had hoped.

Doppelman then had to come inside the room and carry the tiny baby to her father. The three followed the giant shadow to the room where their giant master was taking a break from stealing shadows to tend to his child.

The shadow clone carefully placed the baby into Moria's arms before returning to his feet. "Oh you're lonely aren't you my little Ashlethen"?

Ashes yawned and snuggled close against her father's neck. The Shadow Lord laughed at the cute action and placed his weary baby into his shirt pocket for her to rest in for a little while as he worked.

Though as he pulled out his giant scissors again and started to open up another coffin another shadow came into the room. Moria didn't even have time to turn around and see who it was before he found himself being transported somewhere else other than his mansion.

The Dance Hall went deadly quiet as the transporter of the masters of Thriller Bark turned to Gyoro, Nin, and Bao and simply looked down upon them. "Moria will return do not fret".

The three stood silently with tears slipping away from their eyes and gripped their clenched fist ever so tightly. Bao then looked up at the man. "We know Master-sama can take care of himself and can survive being transported by you, but our little master-sama can't"!

"I know Moria has a mistress but what are you talking about"? The man questioned them.

"Our late mistress-sama's and master-sama's baby"! The three said and then burst into tears.

Quietly the large, stoic man watched them cry and run out of the room before transporting himself back to his government rulers.

* * *

Sengoku was sitting at a meeting table with other admirals and the three vice admirals happily sipping his morning coffee. "Tsuru having Kuma force the other Shichibukai here was a good idea, or at least it was better than Garp's free cookie idea".

She sighed, "Yes it was a nice plan but when all of them do "get" here they're going to need to recover from their "long trip".

The two large doors to the meeting room were pushed open by the recently mentioned Shichibukai and all eyes went onto him. "They should all be landing soon".

"Ah yes good work Kuma, and now all I need is for them to be restrained so none of my men are killed". Sengoku said. "Kuma go make sure they land where you directed them; I don't want any deaths amongst them. The Five Elders would slaughter us all if they had to get another Shichibukai".

Silently the bear man did as he was told and went to the back outdoor garden of the giant castle of Mariejois. At the garden their lied one giant sized cushion that the other six Warlords could land on and only maintain a minimum number of bruises, scratches, and maybe a twisted ankle at the worst.

Kuma looked upward and saw two of the Warlords dropping right of the sky, and when he looked back he saw a large numbered medical team prepared to sedate the violent pirates if necessary.

Crocodile and Boa were the first ones to land and be carried off by the medical team after Crocodile had to be sedated. Soon after Doflamingo, Jinbe, Mihawk, and Moria came falling out of the sky next and were acted upon like the first two. Although it took several sedatives to knock each one of them out.

As the medics started to carry Moria out Kuma started to follow them, and really they paid no mind to him following them since they were fear stricken by the bear man already and if the shadow man woke up.

Quietly the bear man waited outside Moria's room for the doctors to finish up tending to his bruises and once they came out and left he silently slipped into the room.

The Shadow Lord was in a giant medical bed with several bandages wrapped around his neck where he most likely the bruises were. Kuma once again waited to hear if Moria's child was with him but after a couple of minutes Kuma was certain that the transport had killed the baby. He recalled those servants saying that their little master was with their master and he felt his stomach go into knots.

Right as the stoic man was about to leave he heard a soft whimpering noise come from within the shirt pocket of the knocked out shadow stealer. He got closer and saw that a very tiny figure was crawling out of the pocket and crawled right up against Moria's neck.

"Fa...ther…" The little baby moaned with its throat being all dried up. "Fa…ther…please….wake up…"

"You look almost exactly like your father don't you little one"? Kuma said to her.

Ashlethen looked up at the man with glaring eyes and then lied down against Moria's neck not realizing the amount of death the man next to her, that wasn't knocked out, could bring. In almost an instant the little baby went back to slumber and Kuma waited for her to fall into a deep slumber. Once she had gotten there he carefully and silently picked her up and put her in his pocket before walking out of the room.

Kuma knew what he was doing and made sure no one else saw what he did, for if they did then he might as well kill himself. After all what he was doing was a favor for an old friend.

* * *

**This chapter is now officially completed.**

**You all may now read this as many times as you wish. **

**You may also review it as well if you please.**

**Till the next chapter of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Innocence Faced With Life

**Continuation from the eighth chapter of this story into the ninth chapter of this story from where we last left off from….**

**(First POV, Ashlethen)**

As I began to stir awake I found myself unable to open my eyes at first but I soon opened them as I found myself about to fall over an edge. Turns out I was at an edge of a ridicules sized bed and instantly I knew that I wasn't at home anymore.

"Father"? I whimpered in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"He's elsewhere, young one". Someone said.

Quickly I turned around and found myself not alone in this room. A giant, about the same size as father, was right beside the bed and it seemed as if he was waiting for me to awaken.

His hand reached out in my direction and I flinched as it passed me to grab a small tray of soft foods and a cup of water. He set it down in front of me but I just felt uneasy and somewhat upset about this whole thing.

"Where is my Father"? I asked him again this time narrowing my eyes at the man as if I was trying to threaten him.

"Like I said a second ago he is elsewhere," The man said. "Although if you must know he is sedated at the time being".

"Sa-date-ted"? I questioned.

Quietly I waited for the man to reply but he just sat there and remained silent. In which I just shrugged and started to devour the food before me. Sure it wasn't Thriller Bark food but I was surprisingly starving and at least I already had fangs since the food wasn't exactly meant for babies.

Once I had finished I just sat there for a bit waiting for the giant man to break the awkward silence but I guess he must've been waiting for me to break it instead.

I stood up and walked over to the man but then had to sit back down just to look up at him. "Take me to my father".

Once again the man just remained silent and it bugged me that he remained that way. "Take me to my father"!

"….."

"Speak"!

"…."

"Hear me"!

"….."

"-_-, Where are the three when you need them"? I groaned having enough of this nonsense.

I grabbed the sheets of the bed and climbed down to the floor and started to walk through the door when the man stopped me by placing his giant hand in my way. Then when I simply walked through his hand with the use of my shadow powers and he poured the water from my drink all over me.

"AH, YOU"! I hissed.

Quickly I tried to run through the door to run away from the giant but I just ended up hitting my head when I reached the door. When I tried putting my hand through it refused to faze through completely.

"Father…" I whimpered when tearing up.

The giant picked me up and stroked my back to try and keep me calm. "Can't have you alerting the whole city that you're here can we now"?

"What…"? I whined.

"Never mind, young one". The man sighed. "My name is Bartholomew Kuma by the way".

I frowned, "Too hard to say your first name, so I'll just call you by your second. My name is Ashlethen Gecko Grace Moria if you must know".

"Grace…" Kuma mumbled underneath his breath. "That is, and I guess now was, the middle name of a person I once knew. Ashlethen do you have any idea where you got that name from or why"?

I tried to recall if father had ever said the name to me before but it wasn't ringing any sort of bell. "Sorry, Kuma, I do not know a thing about the name. Who was the person you knew with the middle name"?

The giant remained quiet once again until I questioned him again. "If my father is here why am I away from him right now"?

"Your father will explain everything to you later, or maybe when you're older as to why you both are away from your home". Kuma said. "You are away from him anyway as for the fact I didn't wish for you to be discovered by the doctors-"

"Hey I know that word"! I interrupted. "A man named Hogsback lives where father and I do and he says he's a doctor! I think all he does though is fix things up. I do not know cause father will not tell me about his job and the doctor's job".

I looked up at Kuma and saw that he was waiting for me to be silent so I lowered my head a bit and he continued on.

"Anyway I didn't wish for you to be discovered by the doctors as for the fact they would most likely alert the entire government about your existence…." Kuma said and then saw I didn't know that word. "….about your life. I promised that someone I told you about earlier that if they ever had a child I would keep that child away from the twisted minds of the government. Although I never knew that that person would ever be able to carry a child".

Kuma looked out the window and sighed. "Apparently that person was able to carry you, Ashlethen".

"What are you talking about? Who was that person-" I started to ask him but then was interrupted by the door being harshly forced open.

**(Normal POV for the story****)**

"KUMA"! Moria shrieked. "You bastard"!

The Shadow Lord slammed the door when he entered the room and continued to scold the crap out of the bear man. "You fucking bastard you stole my child"!

"Hm, well I thought I was protecting her from being the next morning's papers' headline". Kuma said. "Let me see, "Gecko Moria a Father" or "Shichibukai Baby To Be Inheriting Father's Title". Besides I hadn't stolen her I was holding her".

Moria was about ready to lose his temper but he kept it under control as for the fact he didn't want the government to know about his child and prove Kuma's made up headlines right.

"Father"! Ashlethen smirked joyfully.

Both men looked down at her and then Kuma looked up to find Moria glaring at him with his hand extended towards his baby girl. Kuma gently set the tiny child down upon her father's hand and walked past them.

"You know you and _her_ really did make an adorable baby". He said. "Alas, I guess as the old saying says "an eye for an eye" really does come true in some childbirth cases".

Ash glanced up at her father and saw that he had his teeth clenched shut. "Father…"?

"Just remember to come to the meeting once you've put your daughter down for a nap". Kuma finished. "By the time she wakes up you'll both be back home".

The opened up and then shut leaving the two shadow users alone in the large room.

Moria sighed and looked down upon his little one tugging at his coat and wanting to be focused on. In which he placed his child up beside his neck where she tried to wrap her little arms around it but physically failed in doing so.

"Father what did he mean"? Ashes yawned.

"Nothing". Moria snapped trying not to sound harsh. "That fool meant nothing by his words and still means nothing by his actions. Seriously you wouldn't have been found if he hadn't have taken you; the bastard just wanted to piss me off".

"But-" Ash started.

"No buts about this my little one". Moria silenced. "Forget what you've been told by that man and forget that any of this has happened today".

The tiny shadow user slumped down on her father's shoulder and sighed as she knew she wouldn't ever forget what she had been told. A new word had been introduced to Ashlethen that would linger within her mind even without her knowing that it was there, _her_. Who was that person that Kuma had mentioned and why was that word mentioned with Ashes' father in the same sentence? Ash soon wouldn't try and ask her father these kinds of questions as for the fact he wished for nothing, nothing but silence at the moment.

A few minutes passed by quickly as Ashlethen found herself being slowly brought back into her warm and dream filled slumber she was quite fond of. Although instead of her dreams being of zombies, shadows, or spirals of fog she found herself looking into perfect blue eyes and felt her tiny hand being grasped ever so softly. Ashley reached for the figure held back within the shadows of her dream but as she reached out the figure moved her into the arms of another and looked at the tiny shadow user one last time before the two blue eyes became a part of the darkness surrounding them.

* * *

The small master awoke in a panic with quick breaths and a racing heartbeat. After she had calmed down she looked around and saw that she was back in her crib, back at home. Gyoro, Nin, and Bao heard the panic from their tiny master and instantly climbed up her enormous crib and ran to her side.

"Little master-sama"! They cried out.

Bao wrapped Ashes' black, silky blanket around her as Gyoro and Nin shut the curtains to the large crib to prevent any light, if there was any in the first place, from reaching Ashley.

"Did the young master-sama have a nightmare"? Bao questioned.

"Wha…what's that…"? Ash asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Oi, don't tell her what a nightmare is because she'll have them then"! Nin barked. "Master-sama wouldn't like it if she started to have them, and then he'd punish us for telling her what they were"!

"Where is father"? Ashlethen whined softly.

"He's elsewhere at the time being little master-sama". Gyoro said. "Although he'll be back soon enough so no need to fret".

"But I want him right now". She whimpered.

"Please little master-sama you mustn't waste your energy whining". Nin stated. "We'll be right beside your bedside if you need us and we'll inform you right away if Master-sama comes in".

Then Bao pat her on the head and was followed by the three little zombies beginning to put their little master back to sleep. They fluffed her pillow and made sure she was tucked in correctly before they started their decent back down the crib.

"_Why is everything so unusual right now"?_ Ashlethen thought. _"What went on within my dream and what is going on outside of them"?_

She turned on her side and stared into the shadowy darkness that lied out before her as her eyes soon grew heavy and then closed so that she could stare into the depths of her mind. Dreams of those blue eyes haunted the young shadow master as she continued to sleep and throughout it all she yearned only and truly to be held by the comforting arms of her father.

* * *

**Now that this chapter is complete you may now read it as many times as you wish, and you may also review it if would also wish to do so as well. **

**Until the next chapter of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Forever Held Within My Soul

**Continuation from the ninth chapter of this story into the tenth chapter of this story…..**

Ever since the Shichibukai meeting about a week ago daily, or nightly, life around Thriller Bark's Mast Mansion had been quiet for the first time in what seemed forever. Although for about four days and nights the mansion was once again tortured with the midnight wailing by their little master as for the fact the same dream/nightmare plagued her again and again each time she napped or slept. Naturally Moria tried to stop the crying from his tiny baby but with the image of those blues eyes haunting Ashlethen's mind it wasn't working.

The crying of the small master went so high it not only cracked windows and broke glasses but it was also hearable at the front gate of Thriller Bark. Once it actually got that loud Hogsback and Cindry went to go see Moria to fix their own sleepless problem.

* * *

"WAAAAHHHHHHH, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," Ashley cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. "FAAAAAATTTHHHHEEEERRR"!

At the time being the young master had woken up again and since the third time she had done this her father had henceforth kept her held within his arms. Although it calmed her down faster it couldn't fully stop the crying and tears themselves.

Once the Master had put the little master to sleep once more Gyoro, Nin, and Bao let Cindry and Hogsback into the master bedroom, and then the three walked over to their beds and collapsed due to being sleep deprived.

"Moria-sama is there any way to keep the small master-sama-" Hogsback began to say but then was given a vicious glare by his master.

"Both of you just say yourselves the time and shut the mother of fuck up". He hissed unmercifully. "My daughter's insomnia is back or something is back and if you're just here to complain and ask for me to silence my child then get the hell out of my room".

Hogsback instantly back away a few feet and remained quiet as his master warned him to do, but as for Cindry she stepped forward with a few objects gripped in her hands.

"Master-sama maybe if you intrigue young Ashlethen-sama's mind then it'll settle down her never-ending nightmares". She stated. "I've even brought you the means of doing so if you wish to embark on the grounds of my idea".

Moria held out his hand and she set some children's books down upon his palm. "How will these simple books help my daughter's mind? Cindry you do know that most children start talking around like nine months to a year and my little Ashlethen spoke at a few days? She's too smart to be reading such illiterate pieces of shit".

"Ashes won't be reading them because you will read them for her, Master-sama". Cindry explained. "You'll be introducing other ideas and thoughts to her young mind while giving her attention and most importantly bonding with your little girl".

"Hm, when did you think all this up Cindry"? Hogsback questioned.

"I do my best thinking when you're crying yourself to sleep at night doctor". She stated plainly and darkly. "It helps me get to sleep as well and I thought this idea up last night when you were wailing about your childhood".

The doctor just stared at the dead woman for a few seconds before he just walked right out of the room seeming a bit depressed as he left. Once he left the dead woman followed right behind him most likely to enjoy the sounds of his whimpering and whines.

Moria looked down at his little baby and then at the books he had with him. He increased the size of the books' shadows so that he could actually read and hold the dang things.

"If You Give A Mouse A Knife"? The Shadow Lord questioned. "What the hell kind of title is that for a child's book, but then again what the hell kind of books is this"?

He set that one aside and looked at the other ones Cindry had left with him. "Curious Creeper, The Cat In The Cuffs, and….and that undead bitch gave me a bible why"?

**AN: (Sorry if I have now scarred you by using some people's or maybe your own favorite childhood book.)**

Moria took a second to think about these books, and by that I mean he looked at them for literally one second and then ordered Gyoro, Nin, and Bao to go shove them into a fire somewhere in the mansion. When the three returned they observed their master looking down upon their little master still questioning the reading material they had on Thriller Bark.

"I wonder if there is at least a few normal books for you to read my little one". Moria sighed stressfully. "Maybe…"

The master trailed off in his thoughts and once given a couple of minutes to think clearly he sent his shadow clone out of the room and when it returned it returned with a large bag fit for someone about Moria's height.

Without haste he opened the bag and rummaged around in it until he lifted his hand out with a giant journal in its grasp.

"I know this isn't meant to be read right now but right now it's needed, right my love"? Moria looked upward and a tear nearly came to his eye. "Let Ashlethen and I now see what you have left from your writings that you enjoyed doing so much, but mostly let me see what you have left for our little girl".

The Shadow Lord then found that his young baby was stirring awake and when she became fully awake she looked at the book held by her father. "What's that father"?

He smirked, "Just a journal that I thought you might enjoy".

"What's the book about"? Ash questioned.

"From what I know about the author this book is about a young pirate and a young princess that came from two different worlds". Moria explained and then opened up the book. "It was about twenty seven years ago when these two people first laid eyes upon each other at the age of twenty. The young lady was a princess awaiting the hand of a noble prince while the young man was a pirate not waiting for his dreams to come true but to make his dreams come true. They first saw each other when he had stolen her golden crown from her head at a ball she had thrown one evening. She chased him down and saw that he had no money and he was on the verge of death if he didn't get any money soon. The guards ran to her side as she watched the young man run off with the golden crown on a ship to carry him away to another island. The princess had let the pirate go because she saw the broken heart that he had and she tried to lend aide to that heart. Seventeen years later the princess was being sent to a different country to marry a prince when her ship had run into a deadly storm. No one survived but the young lady and she laid adrift on a piece of wood for days until she bumped into the front of another ship. That ship was a pirate ship and belonged to a powerful man with a large bounty on his head and he had with him a powerful and loyal crew as well. The pirate recognized the princess by her unforgettable eyes that were filled with compassion and understanding. This was why he ordered his men to stand down and give her medical treatment, food, and water right away. Once the young lady had recovered from her near death experience she went to the captain and thanked him several times for saving her. You see she recalled him from so many years ago due to his unforgettable appearance and voice mainly, but what she really saw was the darkness in his eyes that yearned for caring. The princess sailed with the pirates without the crew knowing of her being royalty and eventually fell in love with the captain. They fell in love underneath a pure night sky while observing the stars shining down from the heavens above. Although after a year from when the lady joined the pirates one man came along and killed the entire crew that the young man held so near to his heart like his own family. The killer had only left the captain and the princess alive, and he only left her alive so that she would one day die and then the captain would've truly have lost all of his crew members. Close to death the princess and the pirate kept close to each other every day and night until they found a town on the island where the crew was slaughtered. They received treatment and once they were healed the young man married the princess right then and there in that town so that if they were to die they would die husband and wife. From that day forward the pirate started another crew and got another ship from which to fulfill his dreams from with his princess. He also got his bounty revoked by the government which meant bounty hunters couldn't bother him any longer. The princess and the pirate lived together for many years and one day they decided to have a baby, although the man knew his wife couldn't handle the childbirth and tried to talk her out of it. Alas, she convinced him that she would live and they settled their minds and tried for a baby. The first time they tried the woman conceived the baby inside of her and soon their child began to grow within its mother. Both the pirate and the princess couldn't be happier during her pregnancy after all they had many things to plan for. Though they took their time and enjoyed each and every moment with one another just taking in that soon they would have an actual family. Their child was inside of its mother for nine months before that child finally came into the world. The pirate and the princess were overwhelmed with pure joy upon seeing their little baby, but, alas, that joy also came with great sadness. When the baby received life the mother's life was taken away second by second. The princess held her tiny child within her arms with tears streaming down her unforgettable eyes and took in the sight of her young. The killer who slaughtered the pirate's crew had given the captain the final form of his evilness, the death of his beloved. Though as her life was dying out she said to her love, "Our daughter is a part of our crew and always will be, my love". She went on to say other things but stopped soon enough to let her life slip away with one last look at her loving husband and newborn baby. The husband mourned the lose of his eternal beloved and took it upon himself to raise their child in hopes that one day he would take his revenge upon the murderer and avenge his crew and family".

Moria closed the journal up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "You know Ashlethen I had to add the ending to this book since the author never got to finish writing it".

He looked down at his baby and saw that she was falling asleep within his arms and was completely snuggled up against his chest. "Come little one let's get you to bed and let's hope your bad dreams are finally gone".

The Shadow Lord made sure that he got his daughter dressed for bed and made sure that she filled up on sleep inducing milk before he ever so gently laid her down within the confines of her crib. Gyoro, Nin, and Bao were put in charge of watching her as Moria went to put back the huge bag that his shadow clone had retrieved. He felt the need to return it himself since he didn't want anything at all to happen to this bag that held so many wonderful and cherished memories.

Walking through several hallways and several rooms Moria carefully laid the bag down and glanced around the room that held even more memories within it. "My love…if only you could be here with me to help me with Ashlethen. I know you aren't right now but it's not bad to wish for something like that is it? Really I just wish I could hold you one last time my beloved mistress".

On his way out he looked back into the room one last time before he sighed and locked the door to the room up. The amount of memories held within that one area were that of those that were able to last a lifetime, but in Gecko Moria's case those were memories that were built by two lifetimes.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this story I bid you all a happy holiday! No matter what holiday you're celebrating this season of winter!**

**Also maybe a happy new years as well!**

**Either way you may now read this chapter as many time as you like and review if you also wish to do so as well.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Few, Sweet Lies

**Continuation from the tenth chapter into the eleventh chapter of this story from where we last left off from…..**

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao instantly jumped up from where they were standing and ran to their master as he returned to the master bedroom. "Master-sama"!

He shot them a glare since his daughter was just put down to rest a short while ago and walked past them without care to check upon his little girl. Seeing that she was still asleep he sighed in relief and then looked down upon his servants.

"What the hell do you three want now"? Moria barked quietly.

"Um, well why did you lie about pretty much everything in Mistress-sama's journal"? Bao questioned.

"Moria-sama would never lie to little Ashlethen-sama, and especially when the lie had Mistress-sama involved with it". Nin added.

"Sure the part about little master-sama was true but why not everything else, and why not just tell what the book said in the first place"? Gyoro finished while leaving out the part about the Yonko that was true.

Silence swept the room as the Shadow Lord found himself with no words from which to answer his zombie servants with for their answer. The usual smirk or even small grin that was usually kept upon his face was wiped clean off and replaced with an emotionless expression. This silence went on for a couple of seconds until Moria broke the recently repressed conversation.

He sighed slightly, "I couldn't tell Ashlethen the real truth because I don't know if she inherited her mother's _special_ genes, and also I just couldn't tell my little baby about her mother just in general. That is why I didn't mention any names really in the story and any of _our_ actual past together, besides I doubt Ashlethen will recall the name Kaido ever again in her life. I'll make sure that the last of my crew doesn't get slaughtered by that bastard".

The three felt terrible after their master answered them since they felt like they forced him to explain his reasons for saying what he had said to them. If anything the three of them felt so sorrowful that they even began to feel the sorrow emanating from their lord and master.

"Um, um, is there anything we can get you, master-sama"?

"Peace and quiet would be all I require at the time being". Moria said.

Moria sent them out of the room and nearly slammed the doors when he recalled his sleeping baby, but his actions were clear enough to the three to tell them he was ticked off. So they just sat outside their master-sama's door awaiting their next order(s) from him or their little master-sama.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

**(Ashlethen's POV)**

It must've been some time in the early morning since it was a light fog setting in outside, upon Thriller Bark. I noticed someone was poking me below the neck and I snapped my eyes open to find that no one was there.

"What the…" I questioned slightly. "…who's there"?

A growl went through the room and some unseen force picked me up and kept poking me below the neck. The three weren't in the room and father wasn't in here either at the time being so I was left to my own devices.

Right as the object poked me again I bite down on it and heard a scream ring out in agonizing pain, and after that I was dropped down onto my bed. The source of the scream tumbled over some of father's toys that were set up beside my bed and landed with a rather loud thud as it hit the ground. All the noise had gotten Gyoro, Nin, and Bao's attention from where they stood near the room and they instantly came running in.

"Little master-sama"! They yelled at the same time.

"I'm fine"! I snapped. "The thing that hit the floor is not alright".

"(*Growl*) Dammit, I never knew you'd figure out that I was here". It said.

Bao and Nin grabbed the object which instantly threw them against the wall. Gyoro tried to tackle it but was only thrown to the other side of the room. Without much of a care I tossed one of the hundred teddy bears on my bed at it and managed to catch the thing's attention.

"Who the heck are you"? I asked.

Finally the invisible force showed itself to be that lion-man who I saw once before but that was quite a while back. The man dressed in nothing but leather pants and was poking me in the chest had me instantly uncomfortable around him.

"Forgive me young master-sama but when I heard that Master-sama had a daughter I just had to come see you". He started to cry after his first sentence. "Although you're the worst endowed female I've ever peeped on in my life"!

I turned my head slightly while the three started to become extremely pissed off about the lion-man's words.

"All I wanted to see was your half giant chest"! He wailed. "Alas, you have the chest of a boy"!

"Pervsalom, get the heck outta here"! Nin barked.

"You're being a pimp and a pedo right now"! Gyoro stated.

"This is a bedroom for the masters," Bao yelled. "Get outta here! Stop being a creep"!

He stop the three of them a dirty glare and stormed out of the room with his arm covering his face so that no one could see him crying. Whatever the heck he wanted to see he probably saw and was completely disappointed by what he saw.

I sighed, "Gyoro, Nin, Bao, you three stay in the room and make sure no other weird person can get in, alright"?

The three of them then had sparkles appear in their eyes and a single tear escape one eye each. "Does that mean you're allowing us to stay here even though we're sure Master-sama kicked us out"?

"Listen even if father kicked you guys out he'll have to answer to me if he questions why you three are in here". I said. "You three are father's and my personal servants after all".

They nodded their heads and took their posts by the main entrance. I simply shrugged at their happy actions and laid my head back down to rest. This one morning enough was more way more than enough to exhaust me right down to the bone. Maybe I would just sleep a few more days just to be energized again.

* * *

**The end for this chapter and the reason for making a new chapter. Till the next chapter of this story I bid you all a sweet farewell. You can now read this as many times as you like and review if you wish to as well.**


	12. Chapter 12: Slow Day- Er, Maybe Night

**Continuation from the eleventh chapter into the twelfth chapter of this story….**

* * *

Time pasted quickly and it was about two weeks later before anything else exciting really happened on the island/ship, Thriller Bark. Truth be completely told no one had sailed near the Triangle for that entire time and even if they did sail into the Triangle they managed to not see or pick up the floating barrel. Although it wasn't like the two masters of the world's largest ship did anything else than they normally would, which would really be nothing in general. Gecko Moria's motto was "You do it!" and his daughter was becoming a tiny version of him but with a lot less experience, so those two were used to quiet and lazy situations. Then again that was before the third day of the second week, and that week everyone was bored out of their minds.

* * *

Gecko Moria and Ashlethen Moria, at the time, resided in the Dance Hall in the Mast Mansion. The younger master had been placed in a dark, purple, laced dress and she wasn't exactly excited to be wearing an outfit or attire without pants. Ashes had always wore pants and shirts before this new outfit, and now she had developed a hatred for dresses at her young age. The only reason she wore it as for the fact her father had made it especially for her.

"I don't usually make anything for anyone," She recalled her father saying. "Though I'll make anything for you, my little Kage".

With a small smirk, Ashlethen managed to wear the outfit once in the master bedroom only to find out that she was to also wear it outside of the room as well. Truly it was lucky for the dress itself that its ribbons weren't turned into even smaller ribbons by her claws.

* * *

At the time being she sat down on the floor with the three personal servants of the masters playing their card game. Her father napped upon his throne since the only thing he could find to do right now is something he would find to do in almost any situation, sleep.

"Any of you three have any twos"? Ash questioned the three zombie servants.

"Nope," They all responded at once to her. "Go fish, little master-sama".

This had been the sixth time she had to "go fish" and she had enough of fishing for the time being. Slamming her cards down on the stack and sighing the young master stood up and instantly started walking for the door.

"I'm going on a small adventure for a couple of minutes," Ashes stated. "I will be back so no need to worry about me, guys".

The three instantly tried to stop her. "Little master-sama"!

She looked back to find them grabbing her arms and pulling her back to the center of the room. "Stop it you three"! Ash whined.

Bao sighed, "Sorry little master-sama but Master-sama ordered us to keep an eye on you, besides you're too small, cute and young to go on any adventure around here. Now would we wouldn't want to let him down now would we"?

He turned around to find that the three of them were just pulling a lifeless marionette behind them. Dropping the dead body they ran out the open door and down the hallway to find the tiny master.

"She's getting better at fazing," Gyoro complained. "Ashlethen-sama isn't going to make our job any easier once she truly masters that move".

Bao frowned, "We just got to find her as for the time being and then worry about the devilfruit powers at a later time".

Candlelight showed them down the hallway as they dashed along the stone walls. Spider Mice watched from above the walls and snickered at the personal servants and their current predicament.

* * *

**Ashlethen's Point of View…**

"_Shoot," _I thought as I wondered the various hallways of the place I only thought was the master bedroom, a hallway, and the Dance Hall. _"How big is this area"?_

Pictures covered the walls from top to bottom and several of the paintings had their eyes following me around. I knew they were servants but it just seemed a bit creepy to have pictures staring at you, but it wasn't like they were bothering me so I managed to ignore them for the most part.

After a while I came to a bunch of stairs and it looked like it was some sort of entrance to some sort of building. There was another huge painting right above the stairway and this one wasn't a zombie, but the picture did have a huge sheet covering most of it. All I saw was ocean blue eyes staring down upon me.

I frowned slightly, "Who are you? Why do you keep popping up in my life? Go away! Go away you two blue eyes"! Rushing down the stairs away from the painting I raced along the shadows of another hallway and soon found myself completely and utterly lost. Then again when was I even keeping track of where I was going and how to get back to the Dance Hall?

Once my body had strolled over a couple of miles throughout the large area I was tired of my wandering and tired in general. My eyes glanced over to a giant door a few feet away and I quickly dashed to the door and fazed inside of the room.

"Too dark…" I mumbled to myself as I entered the room. "Can't see…"

I felt around the room and found that a lot of my surrounding area was plush, and being tired of walking from the Dance Hall to wherever I was I curled up like a ball once I lied down on the material. "Shoot…" I yawned. "I need a nap…"

Slowly falling into a soft slumber I only had a split second to find out that I wasn't alone in the room as I slipped away into my dreamland. All I really saw was a huge paw coming closer and closer to my body…

* * *

**Ashlethen is becoming much like her father now in the story, but without the whole complete lazy lifestyle.**

**Though I will get to her training in the Kage-Kage devilfruit powers soon enough.**

**She also doesn't like haunting eyes or boring situations, but hey she is just a little kid after all.**

**Till the next chapter of this here story and its new chapter that will posted up soon enough for all of you readers out there to read. Until then you may now read over this new chapter as many times as you like and also review it if you also wish to do just that.**


	13. Chapter 13: Life's New, Instant Insanity

**Continuation into the twelfth chapter of this story into the thirteenth chapter of this story….**

* * *

Slightly stirring from another nightmare, Moria awoke to find the only Shichibukai near to his height standing in _his _Dance Hall with _his _daughter. Now this was the second time that this man was holding his child, and it was also the second time that Moria wanted to strangle the living daylights out of him. In order to make that he didn't wake up his sleeping child, he kept his teeth clenched no matter how much he wanted yell at the stoic man before him.

"Why the hell is my daughter within your grip"? Moria hissed right as he stood up.

"She was running around your mansion and was lost and tired by the time she wondered around where I was walking". Kuma stated. "You really do need to keep a better watch on little Ashlethen".

"My servants were supposed to be keeping an eye on her". Moria shot back at the bear-man while mentally making a not to kill Gyoro, Nin, and Bao at a later time.

Kuma nodded, "I'm sure they're doing a wonderful job today".

"Are you giving me sarcasm"!? Moria glared at the man while trying to figure out how he was actually able to do such a thing.

"I'm here for a different reason, Moria, and it has nothing to do with sarcasm". Kuma stated. "It's about time I've told you something that _she _told me before this one was born".

After making sure no one else was inside the room to hear their conversation, Moria grudgingly listened to what the other man had to say. "What the hell do you have to say anyway? _She _wouldn't have told you anything at the time before Ashlethen's birth and _she _couldn't have told you anything afterwards".

Kuma sighed slightly, "Moria please try to be reasonable when I tell you that _she_ contacted me a lot when _she_ was with child, but why I'm here is a different matter. I'll be checking up here since I've received a letter recently, that was mailed a few months ago, that reminded me of a promise I made _her _long ago-"

"Get on with it"! Moria snapped at the bear man. "What kind of promise would you have made _her _anyway"!? He grabbed the collar of Kuma's shirt and glared into his eyes. "Tell me-" Moria was then cut off by Kuma removing his hand from his shirt and a quick glare from behind the bear-man's glasses shot right back.

"I'll be here more often as for the fact I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Goddaughter". Kuma finished and then placed Ashlethen into her father's arms.

Neither a smile nor a frown crossed Moria's face as he found himself within a state of shock and total disbelief. When had his late wife even spoken with this man before him? Why wouldn't she have told him about any of this before she passed on? How was he supposed to explain any of this to his daughter when the time came to explain everything about Ash's mother? Alas, how in the hell was Moria supposed to cope with this any other way other than instant and loud denial?

"You're lying"! Moria growled. "Stop kidding around with me at once and say what you have to say you bastard"! He found his words to be practically ignored as Kuma started to walk away.

"Answer me you son of a bitch"! Moria yelled at him.

A few seconds of silence passed slowly before Kuma sighed once again and turned back to face the Shadow Lord. "_She_ just wanted someone else to help you with this child. If you were ever to pass on before Ashlethen was of the age that she could take care of herself without a father around, I would be the one to take her and raise her".

Kuma left the room after that and Moria had his shadow slam the door once he left.

Moria glared towards the foggy sky outside of the Mast Mansion and shook his head. "Lies…nothing more than bullshit..." The Shadow Lord whispered in anger. "You should've told me about this sooner, my sweetheart".

The shadow then returned to its master's feet as the little master started to awaken. Slightly shaken by the slamming door and having to hear shouts and curses during her nap, Ashlethen whimpered as she awoke. She instantly took notice that her father's gaze was fierce but it was thankfully directed on something else.

"W-What's wrong"? The little shadow master questioned. "Am I in trouble for looking around the world outside of the Dance Hall"?

Moria sighed, "No, no you're not in trouble little one…You simply were born with trouble around you". He glanced down at her. "You recall Kuma, the bear-man"?

Ashes smirked slightly, "Yeah I remember Barth- Barthy- Bartolo-, and however you say his first name, Kuma. Is he here right now or something"?

"You'll be seeing more of him from now on as for the fact…" Moria trailed off. "Well the point doesn't matter as for the time being but just don't freak out when you spot his ugly mug hanging around the place. If you do happen to see him just don't talk to him and walk away and come find me. The last thing I need is for you to be conversing with that creep".

"Like the invisible man"? Ashlethen asked innocently.

Moria practically gawked upon hearing her words and instantly knew that she meant Absalom was acting like a creep. "When did this man show up and what did he do to you exactly"? He tried not to ask in an angry tone even though he wanted to kill someone right now.

Ash titled her head and hummed as she tried to recall that event. "A while back, but all it did was poke me in the belly". She stated.

A sigh of relief was to be exhaled by the Shadow Lord but he thought that could wait as he started to walk out of the Dance Hall with his daughter. Kuma was now going to ruin his day whenever he spotted his face around his mansion. Absalom was going to be murdered in the future when Ashlethen was turning into a young lady.

However, out of all of what happened it did signal for the few weeks of boredom to be over and done with.

Ashes crawled up to her father's neck and grasped it as for the fact she didn't want to fall from a ten foot height. "Father"! She called out. "What are we doing tomorrow"?

Moria simply yawned, "We're sleeping for two days and then I'll teach you how not to get yourself killed by fazing through walls and windows. If you can learn that then I shall have one less thing to deal with around here".

"When can I learn how to make a Shadow Clone"? She questioned him.

"At a later time when I'm not exhausted like hel- heck". He said.

"What about Brick Bats"? Ash asked.

"Please stop asking me questions, Ashlethen". Moria yawned. "I know this game can go on forever-"

"What about Shadow Stealing"? Ashley interrupted her father. She then took noticed on how her father face-palmed himself since he knew this was not going to end soon.

Now the two shadow masters' time of slight tranquility ended a new time of hectic antics began approaching them. However if they could see what was to be approaching them they would have surely tried to avoid it at all costs, but that's not how this destiny is supposed to work out for them.

* * *

**That tis all for this chapter of Little Kage, but fear not as for the fact more shall be written and uploaded soon enough. You may now read over this chapter however many times you wish to and review it if you wish to give your opinion on something or just give a shout out about the story.**

**Till the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Troublesome Education

**Continuation from chapter thirteen of this here story into the fourteenth chapter of this here story…**

* * *

Training hadn't been used in Gecko Moria's vocabulary for quite some time, alas, when it came to instructing his little girl about how to use the powers of the Shadow-Shadow devilfruit, he came to say it was a mission of that of a dream. Ashlethen just happened to remind him of his younger, reckless, arrogant, and completely stubborn self, and he knew that she would be this way as all youths are but he was dealing with _his _child.

At the time being the two masters of Thriller Bark and their personal zombies resided in "Ghost Princess" Perona's Wonder Garden. The said garden was actually like something out of some teenage gothic girl's mind but then again that was Perona.

"Try it again," The Shadow Lord sighed heavily as he leaned against one of the large, creepy topiaries that flooded the garden.

Gecko Moria had been in this hell of a garden for far too long for one day and he was sure that half of the day that he could've spent lounging around in his mansion he wasted on lounging around outside his mansion. None of which helped in his headache that he had received but a few days ago that had remained with him up to this point.

His eyes watched as his young girl quickly try fazing through a simple piece of wood and they narrowed when the child's body hit the wood with a _thunk_ noise.

Moria couldn't come to know why she couldn't faze through wood when Ashes had easily slipped through other materials: stone, glass, even flesh. Even at her young age she was only able to walk and or speed walk as for the fact she had a slight grip on her shadow to allow her shadow to allow her to stand and walk.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao instantly came to their little master's side and comforted the young Shadow Thief so any tears that she might shed would be saved for a later time.

"Fa…" Ashes started to whine. "Father…I am sick of this. I am done". She fell back onto the grass below her and began to whimper incoherent words.

"Ashlethen," He said in his authoritative tone. "You have done this before and have done fairly well with fazing before, but why the sudden change on the grip of your powers? It is almost like something is throwing you off today".

She huffed and sat up to face her father. "Something is not throwing me nowhere-"

"Anywhere," Moria corrected his daughter. "You say anywhere in a sentence like that".

Ashes simply frowned as she recalled those two days that now lay in the past. She found herself asking for her father to teach her various things other than Shadow-Shadow devilfruit techniques. It bugged her but it was her first start into learning everything she possibly could in the world.

"Father, I am just sleepy," Ashlethen declared as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I did not get enough sleep"!

"Alright, alright Ashlethen, I get it". The Shadow Lord tried to calm her. "No need to throw a tantrum, little one. We'll just take you back to…" He then trailed off as he lost sight of his daughter.

However, it was true that Ashes had vanished.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao quickly started to freak out as they blindly searched for their little master as they also tried to hold back cries of sorrow it they didn't find her. "Little master Ashlethen-sama"! They wailed frantically.

"Keep quiet you three before-" Moria hissed at them but stopped as he found it was too late.

He then had Doppelman appear and also frantically scan the area with the three personal servants as Kuma showed up in the garden. The bear-man simply said nothing like normal but his glasses flashed brightly for a second as he took notice of where the little Shadow Thief was not.

Without a word, he stood by several beheaded topiaries to watch if the others could find Ashlethen without asking for help for once. However, it'd be the death of Moria's honor before he asked for any help whatsoever from his fellow Shichibukai.

* * *

Several small streaks of sunlight made their rare appearance through the Triangle's thick fog, and truth be told that that action caused the entire ship-island's residence uneasy. "Ghost Princess" Perona, however, smiled at the rare sunlight and decided to take today and make it into a sunbathing day.

She started to plan out the rest of her day as she walked down the stairs leading to her room. Kumacy followed behind her while carrying multiple bags filled with magazines, tanning lotion, and a couple of umbrellas for her to choose from as he managed to also carry a lounge chair that his princess would need.

"After I'm done here we'll have tea with the Risky Brothers". Perona explained to her zombie bear. "Then I wish to go on a stroll through my garden and then we'll see if Hogsback has any new, cute zombies for me, ok Kumacy"?

"Yes-" He started to say.

"STOP TALKING"! Perona instantly snapped at him. "HOW CAN YOU BE SOOOOOOO CUUUTEE BUT HAVE THAT UGLY MAN VOICE"!?

A sudden sharp cry stopped Perona from saying anything else and she then turned and looked down into her garden. "What the hell was that…"? She questioned as she tried not to guess the answer.

"P-P-Perona-sama-"! Kumacy began to point something out when she sent a sharp glare and one of her ghost right at him.

When she turned back around she saw Doppelman frantically running around her garden, Bartholomew Kuma enjoying some coffee as he watched the shadow dash around, Gecko Moria throwing different profanities at the other Shichibukai, and the master's personal servants crying and searching for something at the same time. A simple "what the hell" wouldn't be enough for her to say anything about what the hell was happening within her garden. No, no, no, it would most likely be summed up best by her teenage slang.

"WTF"!? Perona stomped her foot as she came to the level of her little wonderland. "GTFO of here you guys! This is my personal time and you're ruining it"!

Kuma said nothing.

Moria and his shadow ignored her.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao where the only ones to give her an answer.

"L-Lady Perona-sama"! Bao stammered. "W-We're sorry to take away any of your time, b-but-" She then stopped him in mid sentence.

"Listen I don't care what you guys are doing," She stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "But it isn't something cute or entertaining so GTFO of my garden so I can suntan! What the hell could be more important than what I wish to do with my personal time"!?

The three started to cry again after that. "Little master Ashlethen-sama was training with her fazing when s-she fazed out of our sight and now we can't find her"! They wailed together.

Perona looked down upon them with disbelief and anger. "Are you fucking kidding me!? Just because she's Master Moria-sama's daughter doesn't mean she's more important than me! What are you going to ask for my help next"!?

"Actually yes," Nin said. "Also, little master Ashlethen-sama is much more important than you".

Gyoro and Bao's jaws dropped and they quickly beat Nin in the head before turning back to Perona. They had caused her anger to be upon the verge of making her physically smack the crap out of the tiny zombie before her. However, Perona managed to keep her temper and simply walked over to a bush. When the she threw her arm into the bush, she quickly yanked out her small master. She tossed her into the three's arms before Ashlethen began to cry on her watch.

"You're fucking welcome," Perona scoffed at the lot of them and went back to continuing her day.

* * *

**Till the next chapter my readers/reviewers. I believe a thank you is in need for those of you that have sent in your comments lately. Your words are read over and appreciated. **

**On the other hand, fret not for the next chapter will be appearing on a computer screen near you soon enough.**


	15. Chapter 15: Weeping Through Shades

**Continuation from the last chapter of this here story into the fifteenth chapter of this here story…**

* * *

It would seem like an action parents from the beginning of time would take to control or protect their dear children, the idea of grounding. However, to ground a child that wasn't even of the age of one seemed a bit extreme to the zombie servants and the Mysterious Leaders of Thriller Bark. Everyone thought it was either stupid to do so are completely unnecessary since she was so young. On the other hand, Moria could care less about what they thought about his parental skills or his methods, besides he was the master and no one was about to challenge that.

One deep breath after another, Ashlethen sat down in her crib as her eyes looked to the curtains that were attacked to her crib like they were walls of solid concrete. The tiny child felt locked away from her entire world as she tried not to feel tempted to feel hatred.

Gyoro, Nin, and Bao let a whimper and a whine escape from them every now and then from having to see their small master put in such a situation.

Bao sighed quietly, "Master-sama shouldn't have grounded her at all. Ashlethen vanished once and that wasn't something to ground her over, and he was training her to faze".

"We all know that," Nin whispered. "Although, who would dare speak against Master-sama"?

"Hush up, you two"! Gyoro quickly hissed. "Here he comes"!

The three personal servants stood with their backs against the wall of the Master Bedroom as their master approached. They welcomed him back into his room right, but then they were dismissed with the wave of his hand. Naturally all three of them hesitated when they saw they were dismissed at that point and time.

"Did I not just motion for the lot of you to leave"? Moria growled darkly. "I wish for my daughter to talk with my daughter in peace, you three little imps! Leave! Now"! He shouted as his eyes flared a bright red at them.

Bao, Nin, and Gyoro instantly bolted out the door after that outburst. They wished to by their young master's side but they also didn't wish to be punished by their older master's means.

Slowly the curtain that covered Ashlethen's crib entrance opened and she glanced upward to meet the eyes of her father that looked down upon her. He tried to smile, "And how has my little angel been feeling"?

Carefully, his fingers moved stray hairs out of his daughter's face as he awaited his response. The said response wasn't given in any time Moria would've liked so he took it that she was still upset with him. He couldn't blame her for being angry, this was her first real time in life experiencing a punishment of some sort. Even so, she had done this to herself and had only herself to blame.

Moria sighed heavily, "You may be mad, Ashlethen, and I don't denounce your green-horned ways since you are so very young and have much to learn. Although, I shall not allow this behavior to continue for but little acts at a time when I see you act this way, so please let me not be forced to pound you into the reality that is our world and life".

Gecko Moria knew that she rued being punished for making him worry about her vanishing act and he wouldn't allow her punishment to be lifted until he felt that it could be lifted. It was either he set her straight at her very young age now or else someone much more dangerous and bloodthirsty would do so at a later age. He didn't wish for the same thing that happened to him to ever happen to his heir, and that went for any sort of action that she caused her father to fret over.

Silently he glanced downward and saw that Ashley had been listening but still had a scowl and was turned away from him when he tried to look at her. _"If she wasn't my daughter…" _He thought slightly but then shook the idea from his mind.

"Act like this tomorrow and just see what happens little miss". Moria lightly threatened her. "Be that as it may, it's time for you to eat, little one".

Ashes said nothing as her elder gently picked her out of her bed and began to tenderly rub her small back as he held her against his chest. It felt calming and soothing to a young child such as herself, yet at the same time it rivaled the little one's angrily stirred emotions. Never the less, hunger always wins in the end and goes beyond any hatred that one could have at the time being.

"Father…" She mumbled as started to nuzzle her head against him. "I…I am kind…of sorry…" Ashes whined softly.

Moria smirked at hearing that he had won her mind over and had even received an apology from his tiny heir as well. Unfortunately for him, he knew that these types of lectures and teachings were only to begin to get harder and longer.

Either way, to ensure that Ashlethen wouldn't start to openly cry from not feeding soon enough, Moria grabbed one of her many bottles of milk and held it near her face so that she could have her fill. He watched as she accepted the bottle without hesitation and even managed to smirk at the cute sight that she was when she fed.

Ash might not have filled the size when it came to be a handful but she certainly had her moments nowadays since her control over her powers was increasing with each passing day. However, she still made her father wonder if he was doing anything right as her only parent.

Be that as it may, Gecko would never admit it to anyone but he was actually trying his best to be Ashes' parent, and that's added up with all of the insanity that's happened so far in her life. He didn't know anything about actually raising a child like he was a master at it, but he blamed his parents for that. His own father never bothered with him unless it was something important like teaching or a scolding, whereas his mother was never around most of the time.

"Damn it all to hell…" Moria sighed quietly so Ashes wouldn't hear him curse. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you next, Ashlethen"?

Taking a moment to glance down at the suckling child, he smirked slightly at seeing his little one already fast asleep in his arms. Without a word, Moria simply let her lay there and didn't wish to move her tired body. The young child's cuteness turned away the thoughts of the future and led her father to think about the present time.

Unfortunately for all souls that roam the earth, their future catches up with them faster than expected.

* * *

**Till the next chapter my lovely readers/reviews. Thank you for your comments and suggestions. **

**Now until the next chapter I must bid all of you a slight farewell as for the time being.**


End file.
